epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/The Election, My policies and My Campaign Candidates
Hello my dear people of this wikia. 'This wikia needs a good, noble man for' a''' '''President because the people of the wikia, and I'm talking about YOU, deserve him. This wikia is full of great people and it would be my pleasure and honour to rule amongst them. I promise I will do everything to make your lifes better. Vote for Mortie Sanders!' I also must say a word about my amazing Vice President, @KitanaOasisBlack. Kitana is the most wonderful, respectable and great member and I am very proud to have her by my side. I did not pick her just because, as my dear candidate , Robot , said ,we have a "vague" relationship, its just that I'm getting +10 to protection against feminist's rage by selecting a woman as my vice. I have great respect and knowledge about my candidates and I wish them the same respect to win the election as I wish myself. The current candidates for this election are @Robotic Operating Mango, @JakeTheManiac and @Joeaikman. All of these three are worthy opponents to be the President, see what we shall do is not disagree with each other, but instead, think about whose policies are better, you fucking hypocrites. Mr. @Robotic Operating Mango is a good friend of mine. However, I'm pretty sure that he will forget his password to becoming a President and will fail. And along with the passwords, all the Silva x ROB ships, Undertale fanfics and lies about me will be gone out of his mind when I'll step to be the President. Look at this man, he is the next Trump! He may sound cute and innocent, but his thoughts are too small and orange. And his Vice @NeoBranwen711 will probably change his name to DepressedKid711 once I'll be one step ahead. Sir @Joeaikman is very dear to my heart since we nearly live in the same town. This RWBY fapper supports Leeds United, so please ask yourself if he can pick the right people to support before you ask yourself teh same question. Joe disrespects his fans, he tells you to fuck off, well I'll tell you to fuck on and wont turn you into sex slaves, making you live your own life and fuck however and wherever you want . His Vice, @GravityMan has a dick so big that it crossed the EU border. Why would you trust an immigrant? And finally, Dear @JakeTheManiac is a great, but desperate man. I've seen his birth certificates, the man's from China! We all know that China is a very clever and productive buisness, especially at iPhones and nuke bombs. I don't see my dear candidate doing any of those things, the man is disloyal to his own great country! How do you expect him to respect the policies of our wiki if he cant respect his own? I must enlist you my expected policies when I'll become President. I want to consider every single member of this amazing community while regarding my policies. The first policy would be to, along with bans, people will recieve a letter, lecturing them on why their action was banned and give them some sweeties to calm them down. Everyone will feel happy! My second policy is sex. Sex is motherfucking awesome and no man or woman deserves to die a virgin. Therefore, prostitutes, male strippers, children, puppies, midgets, transvestites and corpses will be given out in order to suit one's sexual preferences and fetishes. All sex is private, there is no need for PMs! All are free! My third policy is awesomeness. Everyone in this wikia are awesome. There is a bit of assholeness in every single one of us, but we need to forgive ourselves and do whatever brings happiness to the world. All users must be happy, and if they are not, they'll just have to fucking deal with it, you fucking pussies. If you wish to get into further details about me, please feel welcome to visit my Profile Wall. Vote for Mortie Sanders! #FeeltheMort Category:Blog posts